


A Rose on a Beach

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Better With Two [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension-Hopping Rose, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Dimension-hopping Rose encounters her first Doctor.





	A Rose on a Beach

The freezing icy patch chilled right through Rose's trousers as she stumbled. This Dimension jump had been rough. 

 

She regained her balance and took in her surroundings, zipping up her jacket to warm herself from the frosty air. Massive frozen waves caught her eye and Rose gasped. She would recognise those towering waves anywhere.

 

Woman Wept. Unless she had located another version of her favourite planet, she had reached her universe. Finally. After months of trying and failing.

 

Peering up to the inky blue sky, she noted the constellations sparkling above. Despite living in a parallel universe for close to two years, Pete's World had some noticeable differences to the solar system. No Big Dipper for one. These constellations, she concluded with a sigh of relief, were hers.

 

A tickle in the back of her mind alerted Rose that the TARDIS was nearby. That tickle immediately turned into a rush of happiness, flooding her mind. Rose beamed, poking out her tongue.

 

The Doctor was here. Her heart fluttered. Now to locate him. There was no sign of life anywhere foreseeable, so Rose set off along the shore, allowing the moon and starlight to guide her.

 

Rose wandered for awhile, when a figure that was gazing upwards caught her eye. By the way he had their chest puffed outwards, and hands in their jacket, Rose knew exactly who it was. More so, the blue box that was just visible nearby. She couldn't see herself with him, and was glad at the thought.

 

Quickening her pace, Rose ran. Towards the Doctor and her home. She paid no mind to the slippery ice, her mind focused on her two loves.

 

"Doctor!" She screamed, as her breathing grew constricted. Still, he didn't pay no attention. As Rose clutched her side, she screamed again.

 

"Doctor!"

 

This time, he spun around. Seeing who was racing towards him, a frown crossed his face. No, it couldn't be. She had turned him down. The Doctor was only here to think. About the blonde girl who had said 'No'.

 

The mirage was getting closer, and the Doctor was stunned. There was a Rose here, and another back on the Estate. There was no possible way that the girl who filled his mind was stooped over before him, panting for breath.

 

"Rose Tyler," he said with disbelief. Rose straightened and flashed him a grin.

 

"Hello." It was the Doctor! Her first Doctor. She had made it home, but too soon in his timeline. Disappointment swelled, despite the situation. She needed her second Doctor, pinstripes and really great hair. Not big ears and leather. Still, she was ecstatic to see him again.

 

The Doctor grinned back.

 

"Hello," he greeted, giving a small wave. He sucked in a breath.

 

"What're you doing here? You are supposed to be back in London. With Ricky the Idiot. Chips and telly. Not on Woman Wept! You said no!" he half shouted.

 

Rose pulled out the round medallion that was hanging around her neck.

 

"This is a dimension hopper," she explained as the Doctor peered at it. "I've came across the void. But it's too soon," she whispered.

 

"Soon? What do you mean, too soon?" The Doctor queried.

 

Rose stroked his cheek and the Doctor hummed as he closed his eyes, nuzzling into her hand.

 

"I'm unable to explain," she said softly. "However, I can tell you, I do travel with you." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

"You came back. Right after leaving me and Mickey on the Estate. All you need to say is, 'Did I mention, it also travels in time?" She whispered into his ear.

 

Hope filled his body and mind, as he allowed Rose's touch calm him. A whooshing sound was heard and a flash of blinding light danced behind his eyelids.

 

Rose was gone. She was there, touching and speaking to him. Now, no Rose. All that remained on the frozen beach was him and the TARDIS. 

 

The TARDIS hummed somewhere nearby. With that, he made his way over and patted the blue box before unlocking the door.

 

"Come'n then," he urged his ship. "Let's see if Rose changes her mind."


End file.
